


Dan, You Dropped Your Gullible!

by hannahwritesthings



Category: Game Grumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahwritesthings/pseuds/hannahwritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan is gullible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan, You Dropped Your Gullible!

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.” I mumbled at Barry, who was holding the camera and snickering. I stood on the busy walkway, waiting for someone who looked sucker enough to fall for it. _THAT ONE_. My eyes locked onto a tall guy with doofy looking hair, strolling down the boulevard without a care in the world.

I slapped Barry on the arm and pointed. Barry nodded, and we ran over.

“Sir! Sir!” I shouted.

The tall guy looked over and smiled, “Yeah?”

“Well,” I cleared my throat to cover up a laugh, “I’m Arin Hanson, and I’m out here filming for a new show called Smarties.”

“Ohhh shit. Well, I’m one dumb fuck, so this will end up great.” I laughed, and he shoved his hands in his coat pocket. “Alright, so what do you need?”

I held a microphone up to him, “I’m gonna ask you a few questions and you’ll get a chance to win some Updog.”

“Oka- wait what?”

“It’s nothing too difficult, just basic questions. It’s kinda like ‘Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader’.” I could see Barry barely holding it together out of the corner of my eye.

He chuckled nervously, “No, but like, what was the prize?”

“Oh, it’s about a year’s worth of Updog.” I said quickly.

“Up-what?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “Updog.”

“What are you saying?” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, “It’s Updog!”

“…What is Updog?” I completely lost it. I dropped my mic and sat down, laughing. “Oh god dammit. Well, aren’t you proud of yourself.” He was laughing too. I rolled over on the ground, my sides burning.

I gasped for air, “I have never in my life, _ever_ gotten that to work.” I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

“Wow.” He laughed, reaching down to help me up, “That was it, wasn’t it. There isn’t really a show.”

“Nope.” I said, still giddy as he pulled me off the dirty, LA sidewalk, “I mean, I have one brain teaser that most people don’t get.”

“You know what? Sure. I have nowhere better to be.” He crossed his arms and looked at me.

“ICUP.”

“Wh-what?”

“ICUP. Spell ICUP.”

“I C U P- Are you fucking serious dude. Is this what we’ve come to? Some elementary school ass pranks?”

I grabbed onto his sleeve to keep from falling over again, crying tears of laughter. “You,” I gasped, “See me pee!”

“HILARIOUS.” He looked at Barry, “OH AND IT’S ALL ON CAMERA TOO. GOOD FOR YOU, AND HOW WAS IT?”

Barry laughed, “Was- was that the Christian B-”

I cut Barry off, “YOU AND ME ARE DONE PROFESSIONALLY, MAN.”

“Well, thanks for that, I gotta go.” He started to walk away when I noticed an opportunity.

“HEY DUDE!”

“What!”

I pointed at the ground, “You dropped your gullible!” 

He looked down for only a moment before his head snapped up and he said, “ARE YOU SERIOUS.” and entered a coffee shop.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 am i and i have never read it and i have never edited it oh well


End file.
